


Thank Goodness

by Nabaat68



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabaat68/pseuds/Nabaat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam and Dean get zapped to the UK to stop Lilith from breaking another seal they end up facing an enemy they've never fought before, pure goodness!<br/>(Takes place during season 4)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank Goodness

Wales, Bangor

1:24am

The high-street of the small Welsh city was hardly an amazing site this late at night. Unless of course you factor loud drunks and shrieking girls in short dresses as sights that amaze. The weather had been wet, as usual, and the dampness only added to the chill of the evening. The puddles created by the pebble-stone street glinted like onyx in the darkness, it seemed fitting with the harsh icy wind. Cold and damp. It fits this city quite well regardless of the time of day.

One thing the city did possess was variety; many different people walked (or in some cases staggered) along, all in their own groups made by self-imposed rules of race, gender or whatever other reason they could find.

One group of athletic young men were leaving the cheapest local pub and saw another group of slightly less good looking men walk by. With howls of glee the leader; Jacob, a blond with a buzz cut, biceps and bad attitude lunged forwards and hit the closest boy to the ground. The boy cringed and tried to cover his face with his hands while the others ran away or were quickly smacked down too.

Jacob raised his leg aiming a kick at the boys exposed abdomen when a shout from an approaching group of semi-sober girls caused him to pause. Beating up the useless geeks didn’t look good in front of girls. He settled for spitting on the boys head and strutting off gesturing for the others to follow.

The girls flocked to the boys who’d been hit, offering condolences, help and in one case a phone number which the thin; quivering boy grasped like a golden bullion to show off later on in the evening. Surprisingly, a young man with longer than average platinum blonde hair who had been hiding amongst the girls detached himself from the main cluster to help the boy hit by Jacob.

He helped him to his feet and offered a handkerchief to him to wipe his hair, smiling pleasantly all the while. Though his cheek was still pounding the boy found in the presence of this figure he couldn’t help but smile too.

“Thank you.” He mumbled avoiding the other boy’s eyes.

“Oh no problem, you’ve had a horrible time. Please let me get you a drink to make you feel better.” Like his appearance the voice was charming and warm, like listening to a cat which purred for you and only you. It made him feel special and without hesitation he nodded and walked into the pub after the blonde boy assured him he was following.

Once all the boys had all traipsed in, blushing and mumbling their thanks a tall brunette walked up to the blonde boy who was watching them all with  concern.

“Can you believe dicks like that really think it’s okay to be so horrible?” She said wrinkling her nose, “It’s disgusting!”

“I know, but you shouldn’t give it a second thought. People like that always get exactly what they deserve.” He said patting her shoulder, “After you.” He over-exaggerated a pose which made the girl laugh and lose her angry demeanour.

“Always the gentleman.” She curtseyed and strode into the noisy building.

The boy stood there for a moment and it seemed, though no one was there to witness it, that his silhouette glowed white like burning magnesium just generated by his smile. Such a kind face. The glow faded and the boy walked into the pub like nothing had happened.          

Hours later, when the pubs were closing and an eerie silence had settled on the once boisterous streets Jacob was hurled out of the town’s one and only night club too drunk to walk straight. He meandered away hurling obscenities at the stars and the trees and anything else within his hazy view.

After making his way through the black streets a sound made him pause. It confused him. It sounded like the throaty laugh of a virile woman. Now it made him smile. He staggered off the main street towards that wonderful laugh. He had to find who made it.

“H’lo!?” he slurred making more shaky steps down the alleyway. He called again and the laugh responded. It was for him and only him. Inch by inch he made his way deeper, the laugh seemed to sober him up slightly.

“Hello?” He called again leaning on a nearby dustbin to stop the alley from spinning. He must be really wasted; he could almost see a light behind the hand covering his face. Wait. There was a light!

He slowly let his hand drop and gaped; it was all he could see. Light encompassing the alley, the dirty drab walls seemed to melt away in its presence. He smiled. It was beautiful and that throaty laugh was coming from everywhere. It became louder and louder, too loud. He stopped smiling, it hurt, the light darkened to a silvery grey. He felt something grab him. The laugh was gone. He screamed.

 

Wales, Outside Bangor

One Week Later

The black Impala zoomed down the duel carriageway overtaking a Nissan Micra far too tightly making the driver honk and gesture rudely. 

“Screw you!” Yelled the driver, a young man with short hair and a perpetual frown.

“Dean, you were overtaking in the wrong lane, it’s the other side of the road here remember?” His passenger asked, he was roughly the same age but taller and with longer hair combed away from his face.

“Yea, well they’re doing it wrong. And that rust bucket didn’t look like it could push past fifty.” He nodded as though it were the perfect counterargument then reached down and grabbed a burger from a McDonald’s bag, biting into it aggressively. “Least they’ve got fast food over here, but the coffee’s shit.” The wrinkled his nose. “As long as we’re here we may as well try the tea, it’s simply how things are done Samuel.” He finished in a very bad and overdone British accent.

“Shut up, we’re not on vacation. You said Cas told you Lilith was looking to break some seals in the UK and that’s why we were zapped here.” He gestured around looking at the unfamiliar scenery.

“Speaking of which where is here?” Dean asked looking over briefly.

“About twenty minutes from the nearest city, it’s called Bangor.” Sam said looking at the large atlas on his lap.

“Ohh a city called bang-her, sounds fine to me.” Dean said smiling lecherously.

“Bang-or you idiot. We’re stopping there cause Bobby emailed us something weird, said we should check it out so long as we’re stuck here.” He shoved the atlas onto the seats behind and grabbed his laptop; opening it up. “You better hope Cas angel jumps us back to the states cause I don’t see us making it past boarder control.”

“Relax it’ll be fine.” Dean nodded. “I hope. So what did Bobby find was up in merry old England?”

“We’re in Wales; you’ll only annoy people if you keep that up.” He typed through his emails.

“Why?” Dean managed through a mouthful of burger.

“It’s like calling us Canadian.” Sam deadpanned.

Dean stared ahead, eyes wide in an expression of horror. “Got it.”

Sam smirked and began reading from the article in his email. “Jacob Granger, a nineteen year old student whose body found sucked dry of all moisture leaving him looking like a mummified corpse.”

Dean mulled this over for a moment, “Vampire?” he asked.

“What vampire sucks all the moisture out of a person?” Sam asked with an implied ‘dumbass.’

“I dunno, research it.”

Ten minutes later they’d reached the city centre and were following the signs for the university. “Why are there so many students here? Its nuts.” Dean complained after slamming the breaks to avoid another bunch of kids and beeping the horn at them.

“Apparently it’s all the city has going for it, that and an occasional market.” Sam explained.               

“Well it sucks. With so many of them how are we gonna find out which ones knew this Jacob kid?” He inched forward to avoid any more students, if only for the reason that hitting them could damage his baby.

“The article said he was a sports science student, guess we should start there.” He began to download a map of the university when Dean pulled up next to some attractive girls.

“Hey, sorry to bother you lovely ladies but can you direct us to the sports science building?” He asked smiling while Sam rolled his eyes.

The nearest, a leggy brunette smiled and leaned close to the window. “Sure, take the next right and it’s the third building down the road, has a big sign up front. You both transfers?” She dipped the angle giving an excellent view of her low cut top.

“You betcha.” Dean said his eyes following her movement.       

“Great, we go there. Here’s hoping we see you around.” Flashing another smile the brunette turned and walked away with her friend swaying her hips back and forth.

“Sammy,” Dean started driving again, “I know what we’re doing later.”

After searching for a parking spot for at least quarter of an hour the brothers finally got lucky and made their way to the large albeit plain building and found the head of department who, shocking, was free to talk to.

“So you boys are with the journalism society.” He said waving them in and taking a seat. For a sports science professor he was a little chubby and definitely past his prime.

“Yes sir, just love a good story. Really gets the blood pumping.” Dean laughed. Both Sam the Prof gave him weird looks. “You know, like exercise does.” He trailed off.

“Sir, we’re doing a tribute to Jacob Granger and wondered if we could ask you a few questions?” Sam asked quickly.

“Ahh.” The Prof looked down. “I see. Jacob wasn’t the best of students but still a terrible tragedy.” He shook his head.

“Yes. You see we didn’t know him ourselves and were wondering how he was in the days leading up to his death.” Sam broached the topic.

The Prof narrowed his eyes, “What do you mean?”

Dean spread his hands slightly. “Just, was he happy? Acting unusual or scared?”

Though he looked a bit confused The Prof ran a hand over his balding head and answered. “I don’t speak to students very frequently and Jacob rarely came to my lectures so I couldn’t be sure. But last time I saw him he seemed fine, we checked with his personal tutor and they said the same.”

He stood. “If you want to try talking to Karen Macey, she was partnered with him in the lactic acid presentation last month, though I’m fairly sure the poor girl did most of the work.” He frowned.

“That would be great Sir; do you know where we could find her?” Sam asked.

The student café was full to the brim of every kind of person all clumped together. The brothers made their way through the throng of bodies to a group of attractive girls; specifically a brunette who they could tell was tall despite her sitting down.      

“Excuse me; are you Karen Macey?” Sam asked.

She regarded him for a moment before smiling. “Yes I am; and who are you?”

“I’m Dean and this is my friend Sam.” Dean cut in. “We were good friends with Jacob Granger and heard about what happened to him.” He gave a convincing look of seriousness.

Immediately Karen’s face dropped and she lost her smile. “Oh, well I’m sorry for your loss.” She said though her voice had taken on a distinct hardness.

Dean ignored it but shared a quick glance with his brother. “Yes well, we heard you were close and just wanted to know what happened.”

“I was not close to that-” she paused and took a breath, “Sorry, I don’t mean to speak ill of the dead and he was your friend but, Jacob… He wasn’t the nicest person.” Some of the other girls that were listening nodded in agreement.

“How so?” Sam asked sliding onto a free space on the opposite bench followed by Dean.

“He liked bullying other people.” A small Asian girl said.

“Yea, especially people who couldn’t stand up to him.” A girl with glasses and a pig tails added.

“And he got bad with drink. Like; violent bad.” Karen nodded. “I mean I saw him the night he died and he was about to beat up someone just because he was there if we hadn’t turned up.”      

“Really; do you know who?” Sam narrowed his eyes.

“Sure, it was Patrick Denton. He’s a psychology student, nice guy just a little quiet.” She said with a smile.

“Do you think we could talk to him?” Sam asked hurrying when he saw the expression on her face.

“Not anything bad; just to say sorry on Jacob’s behalf. It’s the right thing to do.” He invented, determined to see the boy.

She looked at the two of them. “Fine. He’ll be in the drama room; he works as a stage hand during rehearsals and shows. I dance in them so I was heading over anyway but he may not want to listen to you. Jacob made Patrick’s life awful whenever he could and just saying sorry won’t fix that.” She stood, as tall as Sam, deposited her eaten food in the nearest bin before saying bye to the other girls and beckoning them to follow her.

“This guy seems to have been a real saint.” Dean murmured sarcastically to Sam as they followed behind.

“Yea. But since when does being an ass make you a target for whatever the hell happened to him? A Buru Buru maybe?” He ventured.

“They kill with heart attacks remember. ‘Sides he wasn’t acting out of the ordinary. Maybe this kid had something to do with it.” Dean shrugged.

“Witchcraft?”

“God I hope not, I hate witches.” He made a face.

“You two coming or not?” Karen called. They quickly nodded and caught up to her.

The drama room turned out to be a full blown theatre with dozens of people either warming up voices, limbs or equipment. Karen seemed to know everyone as she nodded and waved and called out hellos but stopped when she got to the closest rows of seats to the stage.

“That’s Patrick.” She pointed to a small boy whose curly ginger hair and abundance of freckles were a stark contrast to pale skin; clearly the boy didn’t get out much. He was tinkering with what looked like a stage light but looked up and smiled at Karen when she called, then he caught sight of the boys and seemed to immediately shrink.

She walked over to him and they followed. “Hey, this is Sam and Dean,” She gestured to them and they did their best to seem friendly. “They were old friends with Jacob and  wanna have a quick talk to you. I’ll be just there if you need me.” She pointed to the stage where a bunch of other girls were practising a set of moves again and again. He nodded a bit too quickly as she elegantly moved over rows of seats to get to the stage.

Dean sat down and motioned discreetly for Sam to do the same. “Hey Patrick, you okay?” It seemed a safe place to start but he only nodded and avoided looking at them. The silence grew and Sam tried instead.

“We just wanted to say we’re sorry about Jacob. From what we’ve heard he didn’t make things easy for you and we're sorry about that.” He sounded sincere; he knew what being bullied could do to people.

“S’fine. I’m used to it.” He said quietly, but with a distinct Irish accent.   

“We… We did want to ask though. What exactly happened the night he died, Karen told us you and some friends met him?” He tilted his head slightly.

Patrick scoffed. “If by met you mean punched to the ground and spat on.” He was still quiet but the anger was easy to hear.

“Was that normal?” Dean said, “I mean was he usually so bad?”

“Yea. Everyone who couldn’t stop him or fight back was nothing but a punching bag.” He looked up at them, “You both have really bad taste in friends.”

“Well we’re starting to realise that.” Dean nodded to Sam.

“It could’ve been a lot worse if the girls hadn’t shown up. And him too.” He added and smiled.

“Him who?” Sam asked.

“Ah, he’s amazing. So good and nice, and funny too. Helped me up, brushed me off and even bought me a drink.”

“Guinness?” Dean had to say it.

“Nah fosters.” He said confusing Dean.

“Who are you talking about?” Sam tried again.

“Him.” Patrick pointed behind the brothers. They turned to look.

A young boy with platinum blonde hair which almost shined was walking around more elegantly than Karen handing out bottles of water to performers and stage hands. He was wearing a white long sleeved t-shirt and grey pants and shoes. The boys could tell he was more pretty than handsome and a charming smile was fixed on his face. It seemed contagious, everyone he handed a bottle too was smiling or outright laughing by the time he moved on. Some people even gave him hugs which were generously reciprocated.

“Isn’t he wonderful, brightens up a room. Just perfect. Made my night.” Patrick nodded waving at the boy who caught his eye and waved back making him almost squirm with delight.

Dean narrowed his eyes. “Dude, do you fancy him?” He jerked his thumb in the boy’s direction.

It seemed to snap him back to reality, “What ya talking about? I’ve got me sights on someone else.” He looked at the stage, specifically a tall brunette on the stage.

“Yea?” said Dean following Patricks gaze. “Word of advice, try being a little louder.”

The boys stood eager to speak to the ‘perfect kid’ when Patrick spoke again. “Cheers fellas; and I am sorry you lost your friend. But honestly, no one round here is really gonna miss him. Even his own friends seem glad he’s gone.” He gave them a final nod and went back to tinkering with the light, occasionally glancing at either Karen or the blonde boy when he looked up.

They approached the boy who had finished giving out bottles and was absorbed in some kind of video game on his phone.

“Excuse me.” Dean said.

The boy lifted his head and smiled widely at Dean who found he was smiling back. It felt good; like he was the centre of the boy’s universe. The only one who mattered.

“Yes, can I help you? Would you like some water?” His voice was light but not too high and pleasant to listen to. He reached down and grabbed two more bottles which he handed to them both.

“Thank you very much.” Dean said and took a seat next to him. Sam took the next one watching his brother carefully.

“No problem, would you like anything else?” He asked.

“Just to ask you a few questions, I’m Dean and this is Sam. Do you know anything about what happened to Jacob Granger?” He didn’t think why he was being so direct, just that he could trust this boy. Sam eyes widened.

“Well I’m afraid I don’t know much. He wasn’t the most pleasant of people and he died in a nasty way. But no one’s said what it was. His body’s at the morgue near the highstreet and they’re running some tests I think. I have a friend whose interning there you see.” He clarified. “Why do you want to know?”

“We’re old friends of his.” Sam said quickly and the boy nodded.

“I’m sure they’ll release more information soon. You must be upset and I’m sure you need some closure.” He nodded sadly patting Dean on the shoulder who seemed glad of the touch.

“Yes. We’ll hang around until we know more.” Sam said. This boy put him on edge for some reason.

“Don’t suppose you know where the nearest hotel is?” Dean asked still smiling.

The boy let out a sigh. “I’m sorry, there’s a festival and a market taking place this week, it’s a big thing so both the hotel and B&B are full.” He shrugged.

“You only have two?” Sam asked shocked.

“One of each.” He nodded.

“Well dude, looks like we’re sleeping in the Baby.” Dean seemed to be in such a good mood the idea didn’t bother him. The boy however just looked confused.

“He means his car.” Sam said.

The boy looked horrified. “Oh no! I couldn’t possibly let you do that! Listen; my parents are out of town on business, I insist you stay with me. At least until the matter with your friend is settled.” He grabbed Dean’s hand and held it to his chest an innocent smile on his face.

Sam was about to decline but Dean was quicker. “That is so nice of you; of course we would love to stay with you. Thank you very much.” He put his other hand on top of the boy’s much to Sam’s shock.

“Oh, it’s no bother.” The boy laughed, “I’ll be glad of the company.”           

“Dean, a word.” Sam said through gritted teeth as he hauled him away to a quiet corner of the room, the boy just sat there looking confused again.  

“What are you doing?” Sam demanded once they were out of earshot.

Dean seemed to shake his head like a dog emerging from water. “I don’t know. It’s weird Sammy, the kid made me feel all gooey and girly and, and-”

“Nice?” Sam tried.

“Kinda,” Dean nodded. “It wasn’t normal. Now what are we gonna do?”

“Well, it’s the best lead we have in a way. We’ll stay with him for now and try to figure out what’s going on. Could have something to do with Jacob?” He reasoned.

“Yea, we’ll stay one night and head to the morgue tomorrow. But seriously, if I start holding hands again or any of that girly shit, you better punch me back to normal, clear?” He raised a hand for emphasis.

“Clear.” Sam nodded.

They walked back to the boy who put down the game he’d started playing again. “Everything alright?” He asked.

Now that he was aware of it Dean was able to stop the smile that almost came unbidden to his face. “Yea. We can still crash at yours right?”

“Of course I’ll just finish up here and we can go. I don’t suppose you'd mind letting me come in your car too?” he asked hopefully.

“Sure you can.” Dean answered.

“Great, I’m not a huge fan of walking.” The boy leaped up to carry on with whatever he was now doing and though they couldn’t be sure, both brothers could almost think his outline was glowing white.           

      


End file.
